


Late Night Online Chat

by WordNerd1977



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd1977/pseuds/WordNerd1977
Summary: This takes place in Season 1, the night before Waverly and Champ go to pick up Uncle Curtis's stuff. Nicole and Waverly have a late night online chat that leaves Waverly with lots of feelings.





	1. PreBreakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Season 1, the night before Waverly and Champ go to pick up Uncle Curtis's stuff. Nicole and Waverly have a late night online chat that leaves Waverly with lots of feelings.

It was late. Champ was passed out on Waverly’s bed, snoring softly while she sat at her desk in her dark bedroom doing some online research. Personal research this time, nothing official, just some history stuff she was interested in. Which led to a different topic. Then another.

 

Taking a break, she went down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Waiting for the water to boil, she stretched her arms over her head, leaning side to side. “I need a more ergonomic chair.”

 

Once the tea was ready, she tiptoed back to her room. Behind her computer again, she saw a flashing tab in the taskbar. Clicking on it, an Instant Messenger window opened.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : hey, u still up?

 

Waverly grinned, scooting up to her desk.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : hey you! Yep, I’m up. I got sucked down the Internet rabbit hole. Lol

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : so do you need rescuing? Or want me to leave you alone?

 

Waverly bit her lip and grinned at her friend's words. Nicole just made her giddy. _Giddy? Really Waverly?_

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : rescuing for sure!!

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : what are you doing up so late?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : late shift, so I’m eating and unwinding with a movie

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : whatcha eating? whatcha watching?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : haha um...I don’t really want to answer either of those questions.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : Officer Haught. Are you watching porn again?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : NO! And what do you mean again??

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : lol

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : Ok fine. I’m eating peanut butter captain crunch and watching The Matrix

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : Nicole! Cereal for dinner???

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : breakfast for dinner...it’s a thing

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : not the same, and you know it

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : whatever. I was too tired to make anything else

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : I make a mean eggplant parmesan

 

_Okay Waverly, that was a random fact._

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : will you make it for me some day?

 

Waverly blushed, but smiled.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : I would like that

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : me too

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : so, I’ve never seen The Matrix

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : WHAT?!? Wow. Okay, movie night. You. Me. Popcorn. Maybe some eggplant parmesan, if I’m lucky. And Trinity

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : Trinity?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : haha you’ll see

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLover** : speaking of seeing... I saw you JAYWALKING this morning outside of the library [insert vicious police officer snarl here]

 

Waverly laughed and then covered her mouth, looking over at Champ, afraid she would wake him. But he didn’t even move.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : and you didn’t write me a citation, Officer Haught?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : no, it’s my prerogative to whom I write citations. And as much as I would have enjoyed talking with you...I definitely did not want to give you a ticket

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : I’m sorry you didn’t stop to talk to me anyway

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : you looked like a woman on a mission

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : I had some research to do. Some books that I ordered from another library had come in. But I ALWAYS have time for you. Always.

 

Waverly’s heart was pounding as she waited for Nicole’s response...and waited….and waited

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : Nicole? You still there?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : yeah, still here. Just...got sucked down my own rabbit hole I guess

 

Waverly sighed and closed her eyes before looking over at Champ again. It was late, and she was feeling all kinds of things that only Nicole evoked in her. But she had no idea how to process any of it.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : well...do you want to be rescued? Or do you want me to leave you alone?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : honestly? I don’t really know anymore.

 

Waverly’s heart practically broke when she read that line. What was she supposed to say? But before she could think of a response, Nicole sent another message.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : wow, that was heavy. I’m sorry. I’m just exhausted.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : I’m sorry, too. I like you, Nicole. I like talking to you. You make me feel...normal.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : sorry to break it to ya, Waves. But you’re definitely not normal. you’re unique and special and amazing. You are intelligent, and funny, and kind. So much more than anyone in this town, or outside of it. You are...well… you’re Waverly

 

Tears were burning Waverly’s eyes, a lump forming in her throat making it difficult to swallow.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : Nicole...no one has ever said those things about me

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : doesn’t mean it’s not true

 

Something soft hit Waverly in the side of the head, startling her. When she looked down she saw that it was sock. Looking up at Champ she saw him awake and raised up on an elbow.

 

“Good Lord, Waverly. I said your name like 3 times. Are you coming to bed? We’re getting up early tomorrow.”

 

Waverly sighed. “Yeah ok. Just a minute.”

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : I should probably go. I have to get up early. Champ and I are going to clear out Uncle Curtis’s stuff.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : ok. Um...did I upset you?

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : ABSOLUTELY NOT! I promise you. It made me feel...well...I’m not exactly sure. But I think I like it.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : well...thank you for keeping me company tonight. Call me...or come by the station tomorrow if you need me...or just want to talk.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : i will. Good night, Nicole. Sweet dreams

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : you too, Waves

 

Waverly closed the messenger window and sat staring at the screen for a moment. She rolled her head, popping her neck and took a deep breath. Crawling into bed next to Champ, her BOYFRIEND, left her feeling empty.

 

She curled up on her side, back to Champ and closed her eyes. All she could see were the words Nicole had written to her, about her. Champ had never made her feel the way seeing those words had. Her head spun with thoughts and emotions.

 

It was going to be a sleepless night, and a rough morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story. Let me know your thoughts.


	2. Post Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day. Waverly and Champ had gone to pick up Uncle Curtis's stuff. Waverly realized that Champ was a punk and dumped him. Now she really wants to tell Nicole about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had only written the first chapter to be a one-shot. But once I was done writing it I thought there was an opportunity for a second chapter.

Nicole leaned forward on the counter outside Sheriff Nedley’s office, a big smile on her face. “Waverly Earp. What can I do for you?”

 

Waverly grinned and tapped a couple fingers of one hand on the counter and raised a binder with the other. “Dropping this off to Dolls, and then I’m off to do...something...with Wynonna.”

 

The red head quirked her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows, that familiar frustration at being on the outside rising up again. “Ah yes…one of your super secret missions.”

 

“Nicole…I wish...”

 

Nicole dropped her head and sighed, “No, it’s fine. I know it’s not up to you.”

Waverly reached out to touch Nicole’s hand. “Hey, I gotta go. But I was wondering if we could chat again tonight?”

 

Nicole watched Waverly’s fingers on the back over her hand, and licked her lips. “Uh, yeah. Of course.” She looked up. “What time works for you?”

 

“What time do you get off?”

 

“Um, well, if all goes well here, I’ll get off at 6. I have a couple errands I need to run. So..maybe 8?”

 

Waverly pulled her hand back when Nedley’s door opened. She felt guilty for absolutely no reason. But she glanced at Nicole sheepishly as she backed away from the counter. “Yeah, yes. That sounds fine...good...great. Okay, later Nicole...Officer Haught. Good to see you too Sheriff.”  And then she was gone.

 

Nedley stood beside Nicole, both of them looking at the empty doorway. “So, you ok Haught?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good,” he dropped a stack of paperwork on the counter, “file these.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly sat at her desk, her leg bouncing nervously as she stared at the clock on her laptop. It was 8:23 and she was biting her lip, afraid Nicole had forgotten.

 

“Hey.”

 

Waverly about jumped out of her flesh when Wynonna walked into her room. “Hera, Wynonna.” She clutched at her chest. “You scared the shit out of me.”

 

Wynonna plopped down on Waverly’s bed, leaning back on her elbows, one foot kicking her sister’s chair. “Really, Waves. Hera? You are such a nerd.”

 

Waverly ignored the loving dig. “I thought you were out tonight.” She looked at the time on her computer again.

 

Wynonna sat up and leaned her elbows on her knees. “Yeah, in a bit. Hey, everything ok, babygirl?”

 

Waverly shrugged and looked away from the computer screen. “No. Yes. I was just going to...well...it doesn’t matter.”

 

“You wanna come out with me?”

 

Waverly looked at her computer again and sighed. “Yeah. Sure. Let me get ready.”

 

Wynonna hopped up and squeezed her sister’s shoulder. “Awesome! You work too hard, and we are getting completely sloshed tonight.”

 

“No. But I will be down in a shortly.” Once Wynonna was gone, and the door was shut, Waverly’s face - and heart - fell. She was sad, and she didn’t really understand why. Nicole had probably been held up, or made other plans. They were friends. It was no big deal. But it felt like a big deal for some reason.

 

Just as she stood, her computer dinged and the messenger tab at the bottom of the screen flashed. Waverly’s heart skipped as she sat down again and clicked to open the window.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : OMG, Waves. I’m so so so sorry! Are you still there?

 

Waverly tapped her fingers on the edge of the keyboard debating if she should give into her gloomy feeling by ignoring the message and going out with Wynonna or to answer and see what Nicole had to say.

 

Champ had stood her up so many times over the years, choosing his friends over plans they had made. And she had given him a pass over and over. So she took a deep breath and exhaled, her cheeks puffing.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : I’m here.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : I was about to get ready to go out with Wy

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : Oh. Okay. I’m really sorry.

 

Emotions were overwhelming Waverly: anger, curiosity, happiness, frustration, confusion. It was all swirling around inside her, making her dizzy.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : What happened?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : Well. After you left, there was a fight at the coffee shop. An ACTUAL fist fight over an incorrect coffee order. And then I got a domestic abuse call. When I got there this woman, bruised and bleeding, was holding a gun on this guy, who turned out to be her husband. I tried to talk the gun out of her hand, and just as I was about to take it, her husband started promising to do worse next time, so she freaked out and shot him in the leg. Although I think she was trying to shoot him in the head. So I had to arrest her as the paramedics took her husband away. It completely sucked. Then when I was leaving the station after processing all that paperwork, I got a flat tire. I went to call you and realized I left my phone on my desk. So I changed the tire, ran to the store to pick up food for CJ and here I am.

 

Waverly was filled with relief that Nicole hadn’t forgotten. And was instantly filled with guilt for feeling that way after everything Nicole had been through today.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : Hera, Nicole!! Have you even eaten yet?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : Hera?

 

Waverly laughed.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : lol yeah, Wynonna didn’t care for it either. I’m trying it out. maybe it will catch on. Don’t avoid the question, Haught.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : Well...honestly, no. I walked in the door and turned my computer on. I haven’t eaten, changed, or even washed off the grime from changing the tire. I was already super late and I didn’t want you to think I stood you up.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : anyway, you have a good time tonight. Be careful, don’t let your sister drag you into too much trouble. I don’t have my phone to come and clean things up. :)

 

Waverly had forgotten she was supposed to be getting ready to leave.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : oh, changed my mind. I’m not going. Go get wash up and change, and GET SOMETHING TO EAT. I’ll be here.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : yes, mother. But are you sure? don’t change your plans for me.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : positive. This was my plan. I’ve actually been looking forward to it.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : :) so have I. ok brb

 

Waverly leaned back in her seat for a moment, a smile on her face. She had never had a friend like Nicole before: thoughtful, brave, respectful, intelligent, and accepting.  She stood, hurrying out of her room and halfway down the stairs.

 

Leaning over the railing she hollered “I changed my mind. I’m not going. Have fun!”

 

She turned to head back to her room when Wynonna hollered back, “you’re coming! No workie, more drinkie.”

 

“Not working. Promise. Don’t get arrested.”

 

Back in her room, she got comfortable in her chair as she waited for Nicole to come back; which wasn’t very long at all.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : Okay, back

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : that was way too quick.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : that’s what she said

 

Waverly barked a laugh and shook her head.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : she’s got jokes!  Nicole. Did you eat?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : Eating now

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : What are you eating?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : ...um...peanut butter

 

Waverly’s eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : what do you mean, peanut butter?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : I am taking my spoon and dipping it into this creamy peanut butter and scooping it out and putting it in my mouth. And washing it down with some milk.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : Officer Haught! Do you need me to deliver real food every night?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : Well I have had worse threats today.

 

Waverly laughed.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : So, while I am DEFINITELY NOT COMPLAINING about getting the chance to chat with you, was there something you wanted to talk about?

 

Waverly took a deep breath, biting her lip.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : It wasn’t anything Earth shattering. I’m really not sure WHY I wanted to tell you, but I just feel like I NEED to. I kinda broke up with Champ.

 

Waverly waited for Nicole to respond. And waited. And waited. Until she finally did.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : wow, why? I’m absolutely not Champ’s advocate. I mean, he’s a neanderthal, so I can totally understand. But what prompted it?

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : yeah, he is a neanderthal, with archaic views. You know what he said? “How can somebody so pretty be so smart?” I mean, seriously???

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : oh good lord.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : Yeah. it’s always been like that.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : You deserve so much more than that

 

Waverly sighed and looked up at the ceiling, stretching her neck.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : i never really thought so, or rather that there wasn’t actually anything more to want. Anything better. But lately I have. When he said “let’s shut that brain of yours off” I was absolutely DONE. It was ridiculous how long I hung on to that relationship, just to try to fit in.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : oh Waves, you are such a beautiful and intelligent woman. And I am so glad you are starting to realize your worth.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : It feels weird. I’ve been with Champ for so long, I kind of just felt that was all there was. But it’s not, he’s not.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : just because he’s always been there doesn’t mean he’s supposed to be.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : I’ve just always been so “weird” and being weird in high school is pretty much the worst thing ever. Then when Champ became interested in me it made me feel normal and accepted. But I wasn’t me with him. I was hiding and pretending. I didn’t like going to football games or drinking on a school night or not trying to do my best in classes or well..a lot of other stuff.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : high school sucks, everyone wants to fit in. and you found a way to survive it, don’t be too hard on yourself.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : yeah, but then we graduated and nothing ever changed. Everything and everyone was just stuck. then Wy came back. And...well...to be honest?  You.

 

Waverly took a deep breath as she hit send.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : me?

 

She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : yeah, I don’t know. Things seemed to change when you walked into Shorty’s. I just feel like you get me and I don’t have to pretend. you make me feel happy...and really confused.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : Waves, more than anything else, I want you to be happy. Whatever you’re feeling, I’m here to talk if you want. Or not, if you don’t.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : thanks. even if I did want to talk, I’m not sure what to say right now. There’s a lot bouncing around.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : I get that. Offer will always stand.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : So, have you ever seen 12 Monkeys?

 

Nicole was changing the topic and lightening the mood. And Waverly was grateful.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : nope, never saw that one.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : you’ve seen Star Wars though, right?

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : yes, I’ve seen Star Wars. Well...the first one anyway.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : as in Episode 1?

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : I suppose, it was the one where the Princess sent the “Help me” message in R2D2 to the guy in the robes on the desert planet

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : lol! Okay, that’s Episode 4

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : so, the first one is Episode 4?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : oh wow, okay so, Episodes 4, 5 and 6 came out. Then Episodes 1 (which SUCKED!), 2 and 3. Then 7 came out. Then Rogue One. And Episode 8 will be coming out later this year.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : Wow, you are such a nerd. LOL! And I love it!

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : I prefer the term ‘geek’ thank you very much. I am very proud to be one.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : very well. Geek it is.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : ok your turn. Movie?

 

Waverly thought for a moment. Of course she had watched loads of movies, but most of them were Champ’s picks.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : Rebecca

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : who?

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : that’s the name of the movie. ‘Rebecca’

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : Oh, nope.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : how about The Princess Bride?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : LOVE THAT ONE!!!!

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : so, would you like to have a movie night some time? Like for real?

 

Waverly’s heart jumped in her chest. The thought both excited and terrified her. All this internal conflict left her feeling unsettled.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : yeah, I’d like that. but...will there be more than cereal and peanut butter to eat?

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : lol I can figure something out.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : deal.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : maybe we could each make a list of movies we love, or have wanted to see. And then we can take turns watching something from our lists.

 

Waverly blinked.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : that...would be fantastic.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : great! I wish I could talk to you all night. But i’m beat.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : yeah, you’ve had a rough day. thank you for talking with me tonight, Nicole. It really means a lot to me.

 

 **Red_Haught_CatLady** : My pleasure Ms. Earp. sleep well.

 

 **HistoryGeek_908** : sweet dreams Officer Haught.

 

Waverly sat back in her chair, arms crossed, not really sure what she was feeling. But it felt warm and fuzzy, and she liked it.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you think. Good things, constructive criticism..whatever. I would love to hear from you.


End file.
